ssgfandomcom-20200213-history
Curator Guidelines
This document will serve as a community guideline for Curators at Sigma Security Group. Sigma Staff will always reserve the right to ask you to change aspects of your operation within reason. Failure to do so will result in your operation being deleted from the #schedule, cancelled or ended. For more severe cases, "Zeus / Curator" privileges may also be suspended. For the purpose of this document, CURATORS will refer to both members with the Curator tag and those without. Curator Tag will refer to those members who have been assigned their Curator Lightning Bolt and tag. Event Guidelines Operation Scheduling CURATORS shall only schedule operations when they have a COMPLETE idea of what their operation will entail (impromptu operations are excluded). Simply put, don’t hog a time slot when you have no idea what you are doing in the mission. All Arma 3 events should be deleted from the #schedule when the AAR is over, at the latest. Operation Naming Conventions Operation titles shall have “Operation” as a prefix and a realistic operation name behind it. Tip: Search existing IRL operation names or use an operation name generator from google if you can’t think of one. Operation Description Try to provide enough information in the description for your peers to understand what your operation will entail. If you don’t want to divulge certain information to enhance storytelling, leave it out but give a general idea of what’s happening. Is it a HVT/HVI capture/kill? Destroy an asset? etc. Note: “Sigma has been tasked to conduct an operation in the AO” is an example of an unacceptable description. If there are any specific player assets, write them in the description. First come first serve basis. If the person doesn’t show up, you can assign or ask around again, on a first come, first serve basis. '''Please note the estimated operation time if you believe the operation goes over 2 hours: e.g. Estimated Time: 2 hrs 30 mins. '''Operation Time Padding Allow AT LEAST 1 hour padding between scheduled Arma events. If you have scheduled an event before anybody else, but know there is an event after yours within the 1 hour time frame, it is your responsibility to ensure that you do not overrun your allotted time. If you happen to do so, minimize overrun and inform the next event creator immediately. Discord Guidelines Discord Event Ping Ping in @arma-discussion with @here or @everybody to remind everybody that your event is up. It is generally accepted that you use 1x @here and 1x @everbody, it doesn’t matter in which order. Spamming discord pings to populate your operation is punishable. Specify in event pings if late joins are welcome or not. CURATORS reserve the right to disallow late joins at a later stage e.g. if the operation is about to end. Discord Priority Speaker (Curator Tag Only) Curators may only use their discord priority speaker ability within the command channel to ensure that the AAR is not sidetracked. Server Guidelines Briefing / Barbie Briefing is to be conducted within 5 minutes of the scheduled start time. CURATORS shall allow AT LEAST 15 minutes for barbie after briefing prior to step-off (unless all team members are ready before the allotted time or unless barbie is not applicable for the mission due to RP reasons) Make sure that mission critical items such as an arsenal (if applicable) is placed down before briefing commences. Briefing is to be conducted with a placed character. There will be no hover over “ghost / god” briefings. Server Admin Log-in Only Curator Tags are allowed to log-in as the server admin. Do not remain AFK while logged-in as server admin. If you lose your Curator Tag and are found abusing the server admin log-in you are subject to disciplinary actions. DO NOT '''share the Server Admin login details. '''Kicking from Server CURATORS are primarily responsible for ensuring that all aspects of their operation adheres to the Sigma Security charter and goals. CURATORS are to give verbal warnings should anybody not adhere to the goals or charter. If the warning has no effect, CURATORS reserve the right to kick the participant from the server, within reason. Contact Sigma Staff if you don’t have privileges to kick or solve the situation maturely yourself. Controlling AI Control AI only for RP purposes. Do not abuse the AI control ability just to “punish” players. Avoid controlling AI if you know there is a chance they may be killed as it will cause desync on the server and not allow players to interact with any placed units. Instead, it is advised to hover over AI characters if you wish to speak as their “voice”. "God (OOC) Voice" Make sure not to hover over players while talking OOC as this will break immersion. Ensure that you are set to whisper at least so that you minimize your range. Player Controlled Enemies Inform your participants in the briefing in an out-of-character manner if there are player controlled enemy assets/infantry in the operation that do not fall within RP reason. Should CURATORS task players to play as enemy characters, it is their responsibility to ensure that they continue to RP within reason and that they do not ruin the fun. (i.e. player controlled enemy sniper killing the whole echo team while providing medical is NOT ok.) Category:Academy